Spiritual Dance
by Takune Lamorose
Summary: I Really Don't Know What The Rating Should Be? But Here Is The Summary, One Letter Can Mess Up Someone's Life.....One Letter Can Even Ruin Harry Potters Life. Guess Who He Wrote The Letter Too And What Was It About? ReadReview To Find Out. (Hint: Read! TO


_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Whistle Blows*  
  
Here Ye! Hey Ye!  
  
Another Story Up...Oh Sorry For Not Updating in My Stories....I Want To Remove Joey's Love..But One Of These Days Soul Tournement Will Be Complete...And The Inuyasha Story Will Be Complete By The End Of Feburary!!  
  
Now To The Story....Very Cool...I Think????? o_0 _______________________________________________________________________  
  
*A Song That Is Just Like The Story* (Not Really)  
  
*Fat Cat Sings Screw This Diet Song*  
  
*Anybody tell you 'you are looking fat'  
  
It really isn't worth all of your time  
  
If they get too jealous and can't deal with that  
  
You should tell them to start kissing you behind  
  
Don't eat this!!!!! Don't eat that!!  
  
Screw this diet, I look good.*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
(Really Now To The Story..I Think) [Well yes now to the story]  
  
No!! No!! Not yet I Want to keep messing around!!!  
  
Ok Ok NOW to the Story!!! Gosh Stupid Cat!!!  
  
Remember to do this:  
  
Review!!!!!  
  
(Note: When Ever I do this (=) That Means The Story Has Started:  
  
===================================================================  
  
Spiritual Dance Chapter  
  
By: Takune Lamorose  
  
Chapter One: The Unsend Letter  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Harry woke up from his bed in hogwarts he began to write a letter:  
  
Dear ________, (The __ Was To Not Spoil You In The First Chapter)  
  
I feel like I have known you all me life. I can't belive I am saying this, but I love you. Yes You read right I do love you...I mean ever since my first year in Hogwarts you were with me.... by my side.  
  
I mean I know you like my as a friend....but I love you. I can't explain it but I just do....Your Mum and Dad are really nice too...remember when I met them in my fifth year. We are both in our sixth year now and I think that it is time to take it to the next level.  
  
Please write back. I really would like that. If not...I'll understand. Please come on.... I love you....please I can't pretend that I, don't feel for you the way I do, can't you see.....I know that you know that I like you, but you don't know that I love you.  
  
Please Write Back.......Your Friend,  
  
Harry Potter (A/N: Harry Pooper...hehehe...just like Shippo being Hippo Hahahaha! Well that is not really funny, but whateva)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione plowed down her way back to Hagrid's cabin through two feet of snow on Sunday morning. (A/N: That same day Harry wrote the Letter)  
  
Harry and Ron wanted to go with her, but their mountain of homework had reached an alarming height again, so they grudgingly remained in the common room, trying to ignore the gleeful shouts drifting up from the grounds outside, where students were enjoying themselves skating on the frozen lake, tobogganing, and worst of all, bewitching snowballs to zoom up to the Gryffindor Tower and rap hard on the windows.  
  
"Oy!" bellowed Ron, finally losing patience and sticking his head out of the window, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window- OUCH!"  
  
He withdrew his head sharply, his face covered in snow.  
  
"It's Fred and George, I can't belive they failed their 7th year," he said bitterly, slamming the window behind him. "Gits..."  
  
Hermione returned from Hagrid's just before lunch, shivering slightly, her robes down to the knees.  
  
"So?" said Ron, looking up when she entered. "Got all his lessons planned for him?"  
  
"Well, I tried," she said dully, sinking into a chair beside Harry. She pulled out her wand and gave a complicated little wave so that hot air steamed out of the tip; she then pointed this at her robes, which began to steam as they dried out.  
  
"He wasn't even there when I arrived, I was knocking for at least half an hour. And then he came stomping out of the forest-" Harry groaned. The Forbidden Forest was teeming with the kind of creatures most likely to get Hagrid the sack.  
  
"What's he keeping in there? Did he say?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," said Hermione miserably.  
  
"He says he wants then to be a surprise. I tried to explain about Umbridge...again, but hejust doesn't get it. He kept saying nobody in their right mind would rather study knarls than chimaeras- oh I don't think he's got a chimaera," she added at the appalled look on Harry and Ron;s faces, " but that's not for lack of trying from what he said about how it is to get eggs.... I don't know how many times I told him he'd be better off following Dumbledore's plan, I honestly don't think he listened to half of what I said. He's in a bit of a funny mood, you know."  
  
Hagrid's reappearance at the staff table at breakfest next day was not greeted by enthusiasm from all student. Some. like Fred, George, an Lee, roared with delight and sprinted up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to wring Hagrid's enormous hand; others, like Parvati and Lavender, exchanged gloomly looks and shook their heads.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Later on at night time the day was gloomly as ever, Harry still had homework and the letter he wrote to ________ was not send yet. As Ron entered the Common Room Harry greeted him by picking up his books and saying, "Good Night, Ron."  
  
Ron muttered something and went to doing his homework. Harry however went to bed thinking about the note that he wrote this morning. ====================================================================  
  
(A/N: Umbridge is in my story OK!)  
  
So how do you like it??  
  
Well got to go......... _______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
